


The angel story

by Samtheshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtheshipper/pseuds/Samtheshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are trying to stop Lucifer. It seems like all the angels are against him. All except one.</p>
<p>While the apocalypse is going on, Dean finds out more than one hidden secret about himself he didn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Cas saves the brothers' butts too many times.

“Sammy!” 

Dean runs through the forest looking for his brother. His foots catches on a root, and he lands on his chest.

“Son of a bitch!” He yells out. 

“Dean?” He hears. 

Dean gets up and brushes off his pants. “Yeah!” He hears trotting, so he turns around and there’s Sam jogging up to him, hair bouncing like it is it’s own being. He smirks to himself.

“So much for splitting up, then” Sam remarks. Dean just grunts at him. This Wendigo was taking way too long to kill. 

Dean notices that Sam wasn’t holding anything in his hands. “Where’s your torch?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

“Um, well you see… I kind of, uh-“ Sam stutters out. 

“You lost it?” Dean finishes for him. Sam just nods sheepishly. Great.

“Well I see you don’t have yours either,” Sam says. “So you’re one to talk.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. That smartass. “Well now what’re we gonna do? The car is too far back, and we don’t have any supplies to gank this motherfu-“ 

Dean gets pushed by an incredible force from behind. He rolls over, and what he finds are yellow eyes staring back at him. Sam wasn’t thinking, obviously, when all he did was slap the Wendigo across the face. If Dean wasn't so surprised he would have laughed at the panic stricken face Sam had as he slapped the Wendigo. The slap was enough force to knock the Wendigo off of Dean. Dean scrambles up, and turns his head to Sam. Sam is holding his hand close to his chest, face scrunched up, so the slap must’ve hurt. He looks back at the Wendigo, and it had also gotten up from the ground, and boy, does it look furious. It starts to run forward towards the boys, but it doesn’t get very far, because suddenly there was a silver blade sticking out of it’s chest. There's a gross squishing noise as the blade withdraws from the Wendigo’s chest, and it slumps to the ground. As it falls, it reveals that behind it, is Castiel. He wipes the blade on his trench coat, with a rather disgusted face, and it disappears from his hand. Cas must see the shocked expressions on Sam and Dean’s faces, ‘cause he smiles, very cutely, at them.

“Hello.” Is all he says, in his deep, rough voice.

“I didn’t know angel blades could kill Wendigos.” Sam observes. 

“Well angel blades aren’t your usual blade, Sam” Castiel states. Of course they could kill Wendigos.Dean rolls his eyes. Ugh stupid angels and their superior weapons.

“Well thanks Cas, but why are you here?” Dean asks. 

“Dean. I need to ask you a favour” Castiel announces. Great. Another angelic favour.

“Shoot.” Dean says.

“Have you seen Anael lately?” Castiel asks.

“No we haven’t.” Sam speaks for Dean. 

“Well she’s missing. From Heaven.” Cas finishes.

“How does heaven misplace an angel?” Sam sounds the same question Dean has, looking very weirded out.

“She simply vanished from the tracking capability” Cas says.

“Okay, what?” Dean is a little lost. Heaven is, well… heaven. How can you vanish from heaven’s tracking capability?

“They’re not able to trace where she is.”

“Aren’t you not going to heaven anymore, Cas?” Sam asks. What he probably means is ‘Aren’t you a fallen angel’ but that’s a little too straight forward. 

Cas must have understood anyways, since his face falls, and he looks upset. “I may be fallen, but I can still hear the angels speaking”

“The angel radio? You still hear them?” Dean asks, interested.

“Yes…? It would be very lonely without the constant singing in my head.” Castiel answers quietly, looking confused.

“Constant?” Dean still doesn't understand.

“Yes. There is always someone singing.” Cas finishes.

“Huh” That’s all Dean says. Dean can't imagine somebody constantly singing in his head. He would probably go crazy. Cas seems confused as to why Dean is interested. But Dean doesn’t push it any further, because he’s probably getting on Cas’ nerves by now.

“Anyway, since you have no further information on the matter, I should be going.” Cas says as he turns to leave. Where exactly he would be walking, Dean doesn’t know.

“Wait, Cas,” Dean calls after him. He doesn’t know why, but it seems right. “You don’t have to go.”  
Cas tilts his head once more.

“We’re going to Bobby’s for dinner if you would like to come.” He sees Sam in the corner of his eye turn his head towards Dean quizzically. Dean tries to ignore the slight blush that creeps up his neck. It's just because it's hot outside.

“Well, alright. I guess I could come with you, if that’s what you wish” Castiel responds.

Dean rubs his neck. “Well ya, it’d be nice.” He clears his throat. “You riding with us?”  
Cas just nods once in response.  
They walk back to the car in awkward silence. Sam was looking at him oddly, but Dean doesn't catch his eye. When they get in, Sam leans over to him in the front, while Cas is getting in.

“Dude, did you just ask Cas out to dinner?” Dean just pushes him away, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes to his younger brothers immaturity. 

 

Bobby is waiting on his porch then they arrive. He looks pissed, but then again, when does Bobby not look pissed. Whenever Dean see’s Bobby up there, he’s always worried that he’s gonna roll down the stairs in his wheelchair. They emerge from the impala. Bobby just looks at them, unimpressed.

“What?” Dean finally asks, sharply.

“You’re late” Bobby explains.

“Yeah, well we got held up.”

“Was it the angel?” Bobby asks eyeing up Cas.

“No. We just- it was- Wendigo. It was the Wendigo.” Dean stutters.

“Uh-huh. Okay. You guys couldn’t handle a little Wendigo?” Bobby raises one eyebrow.

“Yes, actually.” Sam interrupts, sounding annoyed. “We didn’t bring enough supplies. Now can we just eat dinner?” Sam says, not waiting for the reply as he walks through the door. Impatient much. Dean follows Sam, and he can feel Cas follow him through the door.

 

Dean sets a plate in front of Castiel. “I don’t need to eat, Dean.” 

Dean sighs. “Yeah well you’re gonna. Sammy and I made this meal for four people. Now enjoy it.” Cas looks like he’s about to protest, but keeps his mouth shut. Dean smirks. When they are all seated, and enjoying the meal, Bobby speaks up. 

“So, what brings the angel to you boys?” 

“Missing angel.” Dean replies. Bobby opens his mouth as to say something else, but just closes his mouth, shakes his head and looks down at his plate.

“Why do you even want to find her anyways? I mean, if she doesn’t want to be found, then I say just let her be free.” Dean remarks, his mouth full of food. 

“She might be in trouble, Dean. She also has work to do in heaven.” Cas tells him. 

“I thought she wanted to be free. Why would she have to do work in heaven?” Dean questions.

“When she got her grace back, she was forgiven, and given a roll in heaven. She now has a lot of authority in heaven. She can’t just go around disappearing.” Castiel seems irritated. Dean finds it amusing when he is irritated.

“Immature.” He mumbles under his breath.

“Wow. You really don’t like Anna, do you?” Dean says.  
Cas just sighs. 

“Why?” Dean asks.  
Cas rolls his eyes. Dean is afraid his eyes are going to roll into his head. 

“I’m not going to discuss my relationship between my siblings and I, Dean.”  
Dean drops it. He knows not to get on angels bad sides. Plus, he doesn’t like when Cas is pissed. 

Sam clearly tries to change the subject. “So Cas, how’ve you been?”

“Im fine, Sam” Cas still sounds annoyed. “How are you?”

“Eh, you know, the usual.” 

They sit in an uncomfortable and awkward silence for a few minutes. When Dean finishes his meal, he clears his throat and stands up from the table, grabbing a beer.“If anybody needs me, I’ll be outside.”  
Dean walks out to the deck. He rests his elbows on the rail and sighs. The stars were unusually bright tonight. Sometimes Dean just likes some alone time. He tries to get some peace and quiet at least once a week.  
While he’s gazing at the starts, he sees a long streak across the sky. Dean stands up straight, and looks closer. Then there was another one shooting star. He walks down the front steps, and stands in the yard for a few moments just watching the stars. His neck starts to hurt from craning it upwards to look at the sky, so he plops down on the grass.  
Hands behind his head, he starts feeling very tired. He doesn’t remember the last time he had more than four hours of sleep.  
The meteor shower is still pouring. A small smile forms on Dean’s lips. He remembers when he was very young, about three years old, and he stayed up all night with his mum waiting for a meteor shower. They stayed outside, just waiting. But they never even saw one shooting star. Dean wished his mother were here to see this. It’s gorgeous.  
Then suddenly, there is a change in the room. If Dean was focused on something, he wouldn’t have noticed it, but right now, he did. He felt warmth from behind him, and a little bit to the left. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, Cas?” Dean asks. He knows that Cas is standing behind him. He doesn’t know why he knows, but he just does.

“I don’t know what’s beautiful about flaming debris falling at a high speed towards earth.” Cas responds. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’re flaming debris.” 

“I don’t understand. What about me makes you think that I am a meteor?” Cas tilts his head. Dean doesn’t even need to look to know that he tilted his head.

“Nevermind.” Dean scoffed. He looks up at Cas for the first time since he came out here. He almost gasped at what he saw. Around Cas was an glowing line that outlined his figure. Dean had began to see that outline for the last few weeks. But at night it’s even brighter than during the daylight. Castiel looks so angelic right now. With the glow around him, staring up at the starts, the wind slightly blowing his hair and trench coat back. It’s almost…beautiful. Dean shakes his head and looks away from Cas. He hopes that Cas isn’t reading his mind right now, because that would be very embarrassing. 

“Yes I can see how you may think it’s beautiful” Cas breaks the silence upon them.

“W-what?” Dean stutters.

“The stars. I can see why you think they are beautiful.” Cas repeats.

“Oh yeah. The stars.” Dean says, relieved that Cas hadn’t heard his thoughts.

Dean stretches his arms above his head with a yawn. He gets up off of the grass. Dean and Cas stand there for a few moments, looking up at the sky. Then Cas turns to Dean.

“Thank you for the lovely evening, Dean.” He says with a nod.  
Just as Dean turns, he sees something, that he has never seen before. The glowing around Cas suddenly burst out above his head, and then there was an outline of two huge wings. Dean stares up at them, amazed and stunned. Then they flapped once, and Castiel was gone. Dean stands there for about ten seconds, his mouth gaped open. He knows that he saw that. But then again he hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep the past week, and he could have just been hallucinating.

 

Loud guitar music comes from Dean’s pocket. He jumps at the vibrating. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Dean! It’s Joe! We have sort of a-“ She cut by screaming in the distance over the phone, “SORT OF AN ISSUE” Joe shouts over loud sounds from her end of the call.

“Oka-“ Dean starts but is interrupted by Joe. “CAN YOU HELP US PLEASE? THANKS!” Joe hangs up.

“Okay…” Dean lowers the phone from his ear. “Hey Sam!” Dean yells.

“What!” he hears Sam yell back from the bathroom. 

“We’re going to Ellen’s! They seem to be having some problems” 

Sam’s head pops into the room from around the corner. “Anything for Ellen and Joe.”  
As soon as they arrive at Ellen’s, they can tell that there was something wrong. There were a few cars there, some that Dean didn’t recognize, and he can smell sulfur, and something burning. Sam and Dean rush out of the Impala, and into the Roadhouse, quickly. The doors bang open as they run in. There are about forty people in there, some are hunters that Dean knows, others not. All of the heads turn to them as they enter. There’s silence for about two seconds, then the attention isn’t on them anymore, as everybody goes back to what they were doing before the Winchesters entered. Dean can see clearly who are hunters, and who are not. Everyone is fighting as Sam and Dean stand there shocked for a moment.

“Sam! Dean! You made it! Thank you so mu-“ Joe was cut off by someone throwing their body against Joe’s. They both tumble to the ground, and roll around the corner and away. Dean starts after her but is interrupted by by someone calling his name.

“Ah! The Winchesters.” Comes the deep voice. “I should have known that you two would turn up to a hoedown like this.” 

Crowley gestured to all around him as he walks forward. Dean remembers Crowley all right. That son of a bitch demon, who stole the colt. 

“Crowley.” Sam says before Dean can say anything. 

“Hello boys.”  
Before Crowley can do anything else, both Sam and Dean bolt forward at him. Crowley’s face was full of surprise. Sam and Dean each took an arm, then pinned Crowley against the wall.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Crowley asks, voice full of worry, but still laughing nervously. “I thought we would chat before you try, like usual.”

“Well, sweet cheeks, I guess this ain’t usual.” Dean says with a smirk, while raising his demon knife. Just before Dean could stab, Crowley opens his mouth, and thick red smoke pours out. Sam and Dean drop the lifeless corpse to the ground, and watch Crowley fly away out of the Roadhouse. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaims. But just because Crowley is gone, doesn’t mean this fight is over. There are still about twenty five demons in the Roadhouse. Dean glances at his brother, who returns the gaze, then he bursts forward to two demons, and Dean slices the first one in a second, and rams into the second, knife at his throat.

“Heya Dean!” Dean looks up from his prey to see Tamara, also wrestling a demon. Dean says a muffled ‘Hello’ and finishes his demon off. He walks towards Tamara, who is still underneath of a demon, and he stabs it in the back. He helps Tamra up off of the floor. The demons were still coming at them, and they had formed a circle around the two. Dean and Tamara had turned so that they were back to back. 

“Well, it’s seems like we are in quite a pickle here.” Dean hears Tamara say. Dean doesn’t know how he’s gonna get out of this one, and he desperately tries to think of something to do. His mind wanders to everything, he even contemplated praying for Cas, but in the end he decides to just try and stab them all.

“Any plan?” Tamara whispers to Dean. 

“Yeah, I got one, but I don’t think you’ll like it.” 

“What is it?” Tamara asks.  
Before Dean can speak, there’s a blur of movement. Dean automatically ducks down, followed by Tamara who does the same. Seven lifeless bodies drop to the ground at the same time. Dean looks up, and is faced with a short man with bright blue eyes, wearing a trench coat. 

“Cas?” Dean asks questionably. Beside him, Tamara raises her shotgun to him. 

“Who are you!” She practically yells.

“It’s okay, Tamara,” Dean lowers her gun with his hand, “he’s a friend.”  
Tamara gives him a weird look, but doesn’t protest.

“What… what are you?” She asks in a small, frightened voice.

“Look there’s still a bunch of demons around, let’s not stop and chat, alright?” Dean says, a little annoyed. Tamara shrugs her shoulders and turns to start fighting again. Dean spots Sam a little ways away kicking some ass. Dean smiles to himself. Little Sammy, fighting for himself. He can’t help feeling proud about his little brother. There are not that many demons left, so he struts forward to one, not rushing. In the corner of his eye, he sees Cas, angel sword in hand, killing demons at lightning speed. He saw that Tamara had stopped to watch him. Dean stabs the demon in front of him with the knife, then also stops to watch Cas. Cas is unstoppable at the moment, and Dean stands there watching him. 

His staring is interrupted by Joe yelling at him. “Dean! Hey! Where d-“ She stops as her eyes fall on Castiel. “Is that…?” Dean nods, eyes still on Cas. 

“Wow” He hears Joe say, breathlessly beside him. Dean feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks and sees Sam next to him, out of breath. He turns his head back to Cas, who had just taken out the last demon. Cas turns and sees everyone watching him. Some hunters, whom Dean didn't know, had their guns out, pointed at Cas. 

“Hey, hey hey. Guns away please.” Dean calls out to the crowd of people, walking towards Cas, who was looking at Dean. “He’s with us.” Everyone lowers their guns, but some people still look very suspicious. All the hunters go about their business. Joe walks up to Dean, who has a hand on Cas’ shoulder protectively. 

“So. This is the famous Castiel that I have heard so much about.” She smirks. Tamara also walks up to them. 

“Castiel? What kind of name is that?” She blurts out. 

“The name that my father gave me.” Cas says. 

“What are you?” Tamara repeats her question from earlier.

Dean lowers his voice. “He’s an angel.” Tamara looked very shocked.

“I am an angel of the Lord, Dean” Cas corrects, rather loudly for Deans taste. 

“Yeah whatever.” Dean waves his hand to dismiss the matter. “And could you keep it down? I don’t think hunters like things that aren’t human. That’s sort of their job, you know, to hunt things of the supernatural.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas says, which sounded a little sarcastic, but Dean ignores it.

“Hey, you guys should stay for lunch? It’s on me.” Joe says.  
Dean ponders the matter for a few seconds, but before he could agree, Sam beats him to it. 

“We’d love to, Joe.”

“But first you need to clean up the mess you made.” Joe smirks.

“I can do it if you want, Dean.” Cas tilts his head towards Dean. 

Dean laughs nervously. “Uh, no Cas, as I said before, I think if you did that, all the hunters in the bar would probably shoot you on the spot.” 

“That wouldn’t hurt me, Dean.” Cas says as-a-matter-of-fact like. “Yeah that would make it worse.” Dean shrugs, “we can do it by hand.”  
Cas nods like it’s an order, and starts picking up bodies like everyone else is doing.  
About half an hour later, all the bodies are cleared, and Joe is handing out home made burgers. The only hunters who stayed were Sam, Dean, Tamara, Joe and Castiel. Ellen also joined them.

“My favourite!” Dean exclaims. 

Joe starts to hand a plate to Cas, but hesitates.

“Uh, do you want…?” Joe seems nervous around Cas.

“It looks nice. I’ll eat it. Thank you very much, Joelle.” Cas states. Joe places the plate in front of Cas, a faint, but nervous smile on her face. She sits down across from Dean. 

“So… Dean.” Tamara starts. “Everyone’s been wondering where you got this angel of yours.”  
Dean doesn’t miss that Sam hides his laugh with his glass of water. 

“He’s not my angel.” Dean glares at Tamara. “He’s an angel of the Lord” He says the last three words with air quotes. Beside him, Cas nods. 

“Well, were wondering where you got your 'angel of the Lord'.” Tamara repeats, rolling her eyes. “What’s the stupid thing that you did that made God interfere with your life.”

“Dying.” Dean says seriously, and the whole room goes quiet.

“Oh.” Dean hears Joe say quietly. “So did you like… drag him down from heaven or something?” She laughs nervously, obviously trying to lighten the mood a little. But it doesn’t work.

“Joe," Dean hesitates, "when you make a deal with a demon… you don’t go to heaven when you die.”  
There is another silence, full of tension.

Cas clears his throat. “The Lord commanded me to raise him from perdition.”  
Dean’s face is burning up. 

“So Castiel just decided to stick with you?” Ellen asks.

“Well, he pops in and out, when we need him. Or I guess, also when he needs us.” Sam explains. “Or to have dinner.” He ads raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean turns his head away from Sam, rolling his eyes. It was one time. Geez. Or I guess counting now, twice. But that’s all.

“So why’s he here this time?” Tamara asks curiously.

“He needs help finding another angel.” Sam says.

“Actually, I came today, because Dean asked me to.” Cas says nonchalantly.

“What?!” Dean exclaims, “No I didn’t! What are you talking about!”

“Dean, I can sense when someone is longing for me.” Cas says like it’s no big deal. But you can’t just say things like that. At the other end of the table, Sam was sniggering like a little bitch.

“I was- I just- I was in some trouble, and I was thinking of ways to get out of the situation, it’s not like I missed you or anything stupid like that!” Dean stuttered. He was going slightly pink.

“Sure, Dean.” Dean had expected that to come out of Sam’s mouth, but it came from the shithead next to him. Dean thought that angels don't have a sense of humour, but he was wrong.. Dean looks at Cas, and Cas turns his head to face Dean. There is a small, smile on his face, and his eyes are full of amusement. Dean has to admit, it was pretty adorable, so when he rolled his eyes, there was a grin on his face. But Dean mentally smack himself for think that Cas is 'adorable'.

“Oh you think it’s funny do you?” Dean says shoving Cas lightly with his shoulder. Dean feels something to his left, where no one is sitting. He looks over, and almost jumps out of his seat at what sees. Wrapped around his shoulder, is a massive wing. Well, Dean can’t really see the actual wing, but he can definitely see the outline of one. It’s clear as day.  
Dean turned his head back to his food. No one seemed to notice Deans little freak out, so he pretends that it didn’t happen. He can still feel the wing on his shoulder and back. Cas is now in deep conversation with Joe about hiccups, and Sam was talking to Ellen and Tamara about their hunting trip.  
Twenty minutes later, Sam, Dean and Cas were getting ready to leave. Dean put twenty five bucks on the table for Ellen and Joe (even though she said it was complimentary), put on his coat, and made his way to the door with Sam. Cas is trailing behind them. They got to the Impala, and Dean turned to Cas to ask him where he wants to go, but before he could speak Cas spoke. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon.” Is all he says, and his wings open up, then he is gone. Dean shakes his head, and gets in the Impala. 

“Where are we heading, Sammy?” Dean asks Sam.

“Let’s go back to Bobby’s for tonight.”


	2. The one where Anna tries to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with Anna.

The next couple days passed normally, no random angel appearances, no calls from Joe, etc. Sam and Dean went on a few hunts in the area, while staying at Bobby’s. 

 

Sam is sitting across the table from Dean looking online for any leads on Lucifer. All of the sudden he jumps a little. “Aha! Found something!” He says triumphantly.

“What.” Dean says.

“It says here ‘Whole town in a wreck because of freak tornado.’” Sam reads, “What does that sound like to you?” 

“Lucifer.” 

Sam and Dean hop in the Impala right away, and wave goodbye to Bobby. When they get to the town, they are immediately suspicious. The town is definitely not wrecked. It is perfectly intact, but there were no people anywhere. Dean peeks into some shops as they drive by, but again, there was no one in them. He looks over at Sam who has a confused expression on his face. They stop on the side of the road and get out to inspect the town. They go into a retail store that’s next to them, and look around. Of course, there is no one in there. Dean looks at Sam and shrugs. 

“Hello Sam and Dean.” Says a familiar, disgusting voice. Dean turns around quickly to face Zachariah, who is wearing a smug grin. 

“I see you fell into my trap.” He sneered. 

“What do you want Zach.” Dean says.

“Oh nothing really. Just for you to say yes, Dean.” 

“No.” Dean says immediately.

Zachariah laughs, in an evil sort of way. “Oh but you will say yes, Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes. They’ve gone over this before. There’s no way that he’s gonna say yes.  
All the sudden, they’re somewhere else. They are standing in a dark alleyway. Dean looks to Sam, who looks equally at a loss as Dean feels. They walk out of the alleyway, and are in a different city. There is still no one present. Except one person. There was a man leaning on an old, wrecked, blue car. He has black, messy hair. He is very tall and lean, and as Dean gets closer, he has a sort of maniac look on his face. 

“Hey!” Dean calls out to the man. The man looks up when Dean gets to him, Sammy right behind him. Dean can see that his eyes are wild.

“Hello, Dean.” He says in a soft voice. 

“Do I know you?” Dean asks him. 

“I’m Michael.” The stranger says. “I need your help. Please.” Michael’s eyes pleaded along with his words. Dean turns his head to look at Sam, but Sam is gazing at Michael, with a quizzical look on his face. “How do we know that this isn’t one of Zachariah’s tricks?” Sam has a point. A very good one. This probably isn’t even Michael. 

The so-called Michael scoffs. “Yeah. I thought you were gonna say that.”

“Well?” Dean prods Michael, “Are you gonna prove us wrong?” 

“No point. You’re never gonna believe me. And even if you do, you’ll never say yes.” His eyes were filled with despair. “My brother, Lucifer, is going to destroy everything. There’s nothing I can do unless… unless you say yes.” Michael looks down. Man, if he’s trying to get Dean feel bad, he’s gonna have to do a better job. He’s not a very good actor. 

“All I need is my true vessel.” His eyes shoot up at Dean as he pleads. He grabs Dean’s coat. “Only for as long as it takes to get Lucifer back in the cage. Please. I need you, Dean.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, and looks over to Sam. Sam is still looking at Michael with the same look in his eyes.

“Look, Michael, we can figure out a different way to-“

“No!” Michael yells in Dean’s face, still clutching his jacket. Michael moves closer to Dean, his face so close to Dean’s that Dean has to move his head back to avoid kissing Michael. 

“There is no other way, Dean! You _will_ say yes to me, and I _will_ use you to stop Lucifer, and that is the only way!” 

Dean hears a flap of wings to his left. “Dean.” Comes Cas’ scruffy voice. Michael drops Dean’s coat, and stops his yelling to look at Cas. 

“Great timing Cas. Michael here-“ Dean starts, but Cas interrupts him.

“That isn’t Michael. That’s Zachariah.” The city that they are standing in disappears. They are standing back in the shabby old retail store. Zachariah is standing in front of them, in his usual, ugly meat suit. 

“Castiel.” Zachariah says, sounding rather revolted. 

“Zachariah.” Cas counters, looking equally repulsed, fire in his eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Zachariah turns to Sam and Dean.

“I will be seeing you two soon enough.” He then disappears. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean says gratefully.

“Anytime, Dean.” Cas replies. Cas continues to stare at Dean. But not in the way he was staring at Zachariah. He was glaring at Zachariah with burning hatred in his eyes, but now, Cas’ eyes were full of adoration and passion. Those blue orbs were so easy to get lost in. Dean could stare at them for hours. Cas’s mouth was pulled into a small, innocent smile. Dean had learned to really enjoy that smile. It always makes him feel special when Cas gives it to him. 

“Uh guys…? Are we gonna get going, or…?” Sam coughs awkwardly. Dean shakes his head to try and forget what he was just thinking. Cas touches Dean’s shoulder, as well as Sam’s and then suddenly, Dean feels a lurching feeling in his stomach, and they’re back at Bobby’s, standing next to the Impala. 

“Dude. Seriously, we could’ve just drove back, you know.” Dean says, grimacing.

“My apologies.” Cas says. Dean avoids Cas’ eyes after what just happened. The spot on his shoulder is warm and tingly from where Cas touched him. Maybe Cas used his magic angelic powers to enchant Dean. 

_Or maybe you just like looking deep into Cas’ eyes_ says the little voice inside of Dean’s head.

Shut it.

“So, I’ll be going now.” Cas interrupts Dean’s self dispute. Dean looks up at Cas, expecting to see his wings, but Cas’ wings are not out. It’s almost as if he’s waiting for Dean to tell him to go away.  
But Dean doesn’t really want Cas to leave.  
He likes his company.  
Dean hates himself for thinking that.

“Unless you want me to stay” Cas says, raising an eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at the end of his mouth.

Reading my thoughts again, are you, Castiel? Dean projects that thought at Cas.

“Yes.” He says simply.

“Am I missing something? Is it that profound bond or whatever?” Sam says all sassily. 

“Shut it, Sammy.” Dean snaps, annoyed.

“I guess you could stay if you really want to.” Dean mumbles. He walks up the steps, and into Bobby’s place, followed closely by Cas. Bobby is sitting at his desk, reading a large book. 

“Watcha reading Bobby?” Dean asks.

“‘The Apocalypse and How To Prevent It’” Bobby says without looking up from his book. Dean forces out a laugh.

“You’re not serious, are you?” He asks. 

Bobby looks up from the book, a bored look on his face. “Well I don’t see you doing anything to help the Apocalypse.” Wow. Sassy Bobby.  
Dean walks over to the bookshelf, and picks a random book. Both Sam and Cas do the same.  
They sit there reading for what seems like hours, without a disturbance. But then Cas sits up abruptly from where he was sitting lazily. He looks like he is listening very intently.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asks him. Cas just holds up a finger to silence him. Then he disappears. Dean didn’t miss seeing the outline of his wings burst open a split second before he left. But Dean is a little more used to it than before. 

Dean looked at the others. Sam just shrugged and went back to reading his book. Bobby didn’t even look up. Dean turns his eyes back to his book.  
Not two minutes later, Cas is back in the room, holding on to Anna’s elbow. Anna has a look of guilt on her face. 

“Anna!” Sam says. Cas lets go Anna, and she stumbles forward. 

“Where was she?” Dean asks Cas. Cas turns to look at Dean. He has a very annoyed look on his face. “She was in heaven.”

“She was in heaven, and nobody could find her?” Dean asks. Anna looks at Dean, looking like she wanted to say something. 

“No. She just got to heaven with a message.” Cas starts. “She has a message for you, Dean.” Anna nods her head vigorously. “Dean. I- I found him. I found Michael.” 

“I don’t want anything to do with Michael.” Dean states.

“That’s what I told her, but she wouldn’t listen.” Cas says judgementally. 

“No! That’s not the whole message.” Anna says desperately. “I didn’t really see him… I just heard him.”

“Then how did you know it was him?” Sam interjects. Dean nods.

“I know it was him. I heard his real voice.” Cas’ eyes widened at Anna’s words, so Dean trusts what Anna is saying. 

“Dean he told me to give you this… I don’t know what it is, but he said you’d know.” Anna stretches out her hand towards Dean, and in it is a necklace. But not just any necklace. It’s his mom’s necklace. Dean snatches it from Anna, and examines it. It’s exactly how he remembers it. A purple pendant, hanging down from it is a heart with wings. 

“Where did he get this?” Dean asks exasperated. 

Anna just shrugs her shoulders. “All he said to me was, ‘Take this to Dean Winchester. He’ll know what it is.’”

“Of course I know what it is, but what does it mean? Why did he have it?” Dean shakes his head. He closes his hand around the necklace. He turns to Sam, who looks very shocked. 

“So… Anna. Where have you been?” Sam asks.

“I’ve been searching for Michael for weeks.” She explains. 

“How where you out of heaven’s tracking capability?” Sam questioned. 

“Well… I may used a very powerful sigil on myself. But of course once I got to heaven, it was gone.” She says, looking down at her hands.

“Why?” 

“Because, when an angel goes to heaven, they are restored.” She says. Sam makes a noise of approval. But Dean did not know this information.

“Really?” He says. He was listening to the whole conversation, even though he was pretending to be reading.

“I thought you knew this?” Anna says. Dean just shakes his head.

“So… where was Michael?” Sam asks after a few minutes of silence.

“I heard his voice when I was in Rio, at the Christ Redeemer statue.” She tells them. “The necklace fell into my hands.” Dean opens his hands to look at the necklace. 

“Of course, I told all the other angels, who immediately travelled to Rio, but no one else heard his voice.” Anna says, disappointedly. “Some of them didn’t even believe me.”  
Dean is still looking at the necklace. He pulls it over his head. He looks up at Cas, who is looking at him. Dean smiles. Cas returns the smile. 

“Well, I better get going.” Anna breaks Cas and Dean’s little connection. “I’m going back to heaven, if any of you need me.” She catches Dean’s eye and winks before disappearing. Dean feels a little uncomfortable. He doesn’t know what that means. He catches Cas’ eye, and Cas turns away, looking a little… hurt? Dean doesn’t know. Dean looks down at the necklace that had been his mothers. He takes it in his hand to examine it further. The purple pendant glimmers in the light. 

Dean doesn’t realize that he hadn’t seen Anna’s wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to publish... (Like months! Get it together!) But anyways. Shit went down in my family, and I was also procrastinating. I thought I had planned out a lot of chapters and I was "Oh yeah I'm gonna be on fire with publishing!" but turns out I had only planned for like one chapter. So the rest is gonna be me coming up with the story along the way. I know how I want it to end but the middle.... I don't really know. Anyways! Here's a short chapter and I promise the next one will be soon! (Ha I'm taking to like two people lol.)


	3. The one where Crowley willingly hands over the colt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Dean stares into the purple pendant that glimmers, as if winking to him. He has no idea what it means, and why Michael had it. Dean made a mistake the first night after getting the necklace, of sleeping with it around his neck. Dean had had all sorts of dreams about falling from the sky, and the Jesus statue in Rio. He has no idea what any of this means. 

"You ready to go?" Dean is awaken from his mind by Sammy speaking to him. Sam is sitting on the opposite bed to him in a hotel room. They had just finished a rather easy salt and burn hunt. 

"What? Oh, yeah I'm ready when you are." Dean says as his stomach gives a loud growl.

"Okay, first lets go get some food." Sam says with a giggle.

 

"Okay, so I found us another case." Sam says, as Dean is eating his second bacon cheeseburger.

"Jeez, already? Could you at least have waited until we were finished breakfast?" Dean asks angrily. He just wants to eat.

"But this ones important. Get this. Charles Bank went into a gun shop with his brother, James to buy a gun. He found the perfect one, but the clerk said that one wasn't for sale. James went out of the shop to get something from his car as the other two were arguing, and when he came back into the store, Charles was dead on the ground, the clerk was gone, and so was the gun."

"So? This could be something normal, you know."

"Yeah, but it says here, that the body of the actual clerk was found in the back, and the man who Charles was talking to wasn't the actual clerk. Both of the bodies didn't have any signs of how they died." Sam counters.

"Well I think that we should focus on finding Lucifer." Dean says biting into his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, well I think this sounds like Crowley, with the colt." Sam counters. "If we find Lucifer, and don't have anything to kill him with, it will Be sort of useless. I think we should at least check it out."  
Dean rolls his eyes but agrees anyway.  
When they get there, they go straight to James Banks' house. One flash of their fake FBI badges and they were talking to a sad, blonde young man.

"How long did you leave the shop for?" Sam asks James.

"Only about a minute. When I came back in, Charles, he was..." He chokes back a sob, "he was on the ground. Dead." 

"What did the clerk look like." Dean questions.

"Well it wasn't the actual clerk, but the man I talked to, he was wearing a suit and tie, he had black hair and scruff, he also had a deep British accent and..." He pauses, " I swear his eyes... They- they turned red." 

Sam and Dean look at each other. They know that this is Crowley.

"One last question, what did the gun look like?"

"Well it was a hand gun, and it wasn't on display, but it caught Charles' eye... It had a sort of a pentagram shape on the handle."

 

The next thing the boys do, is go to the shop. It has been a couple of days, so it's not a police crime scene anymore, but it's still closed, because the clerk/owner is dead. They break in at night time, when no one is around. They are looking for any clues as to where Crowley is, but they both agreed that he is probably on the other side of the world right now, and this is just a wild goose chase. After half and hour of searching, (in the dark, which is a pain in the ass) they give up and leave. However, as they walk out the door, they are met by:

"Hello boys, you seem to be looking for someone." Dean raises his gun, (which is useless), as Sam raises Ruby's old demon knife. Crowley raises his hands in a silent surrender. 

"I've come bearing gifts." He holds up the colt. Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion. 

"Oh it's too dark here. Let's go somewhere lighter, and cozier." Crowley says, and with a snap of his finger, they are standing in Bobbys house. 

"What the-!" Bobby sputters out his coffee that he was in the middle of drinking. 

"Hello there Bobby." Crowley greets. 

"Hey! What about my car!" Dean growls.

"Don't worry, your poor excuse for a romantic partner is in the driveway, Deany." Crowley says with a bored face. "Anyway. Back to business." He holds out the colt once more. Sam makes a reach for it, but Crowley snatches his hand back.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast. First we need to make some agreements." Dean looks over to Sam, whose wearing his usual bitchface. 

"First of all, you have to agree to not use this on me. Only Lucifer. Second, you have to agree that after I give this to you, and after you shoot Lucifer, you will not hunt me or try to kill me" Crowley says.  
Sam and Dean do not speak.

"That is all." Crowley finishes. Dean rolls his eyes and Sam looks to him. Dean nods reluctantly. 

"Okay, we will not try to hunt you and kill you. But, if you hurt any of our friends or family, we will. Am I clear?" Dean growls.  
Crowley thinks it over for a couple of seconds. "Fine." He hands over the colt to Dean, and when Dean looks back up again, Crowley is gone. 

"I don't think that that's the last time we're going to be seeing that face." Bobby says, sipping his coffee. 

 

Dean is pacing in his room (well one of Bobby's spare rooms), thinking. At first he was thinking about Crowley, and the colt and Lucifer, but he let his mind wander, and it drifted to the necklace. He sits on his bed, and holds the necklace in his hands. If only he knew what this meant. Maybe Cas could figure it out. Dean hasn't seen Cas since he came with Anna. Dean couldn't talk to him about it, because he left rather quickly after Anna. So he decided to give it a go.

_I pray to Castiel to get over here... please._

He hears a "fwump", and he opens his eyes to Cas standing in front of him looking concerned. 

"Dean." He says urgently.

"Hey, Cas... Uh, what's up?" Dean says awkwardly.

Cas tilts his head. "I am here because you called me, Dean." Dean is glad his answer wasn't 'the sky' or something stupid like that. 

"Uh, yeah. Right."  
Dean doesn't know why it's awkward between all of the sudden, since they've always been so comfortable around each other. Maybe it's because they hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks. Yeah. That's why. They sit in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Cas breaks it. 

"Why did you call me, Dean." He says rather than asks.

"Oh yeah. I called you because I was wondering if you know what this means." He holds up the necklace in his hand, letting it swing.

"No I do not. But I may be able to find out." Cas says.

"Really? Why didn't you say so before?" Dean says a little irritated.

"I thought you knew what it meant." Cas remarks.

"Well I don't. Also, why have you been ignoring me?" Dean asks before he can stop himself.

"I haven't been ignoring you." Cas' face is blank. 

"Whatever. How can you find out what this means?" Dean changes the subject.

"Well, Michael said that you would know, right?" Dean nods."Maybe he means that you have a memory that could help."

"That doesn't make any sense, Cas." Dean says, slightly annoyed. "I would remember."

"Just trust me, Dean." Okay. Dean can do that. Cas takes Dean's hand so that are both holding the necklace. Dean doesn't know what the heck Cas is doing, but he said to trust him, so that's what Dean's doing. 

"Now, this may be a little weird for your you, but I need you to lean your forehead against mine." Cas directs. He's right, it is weird, but Dean doesn't question it. Dean is now staring into those intense blue eyes of Castiel. 

"Now I need you to clear your mind of all thoughts." Cas' smooth voice says. But Dean isn't paying very much attention. He is in too deep, Cas' eyes are swirling around like he's trying to hypnotize Dean, and Cas' voice is just too soothing, and Dean is lost in thought, and it's like he's looking at an ocean of colour, he forgets what Cas just said but that's okay, because he feels safe like this.

"Dean! I said you need to clear your mind, and focus." Suddenly Dean is brought out of his trance by the abrupt voice telling him what to do. Oh god what was he just thinking about. Whatever. Right now is not the time to be thinking about that kind of stuff. He needs to clear his mind for Cas. 

My mind is clear. 

 

_Clear._

 

All of the sudden, Cas' warm fingertips touch his forehead, and there is an awful sensation in his stomach, and he's somewhere else standing next to Cas. In front of him, stands a small child, around two years old, with his mother. In a room that's seems vaguely familiar. It takes Dean a few seconds to realize that that's his mother, and if that's his mother, that little boy must be-

"Dean, it's getting late. You have to get in your bed." Dean's mother says, in her mom voice.

"But I'm scared, mommy." Little Dean pouts.

"You know what I always say, sweetheart. Angels are watching over you."  
Her eyes dart to an angel statue on a shelf over top of Little Dean's bed. Dean's mom picks Dean up, and as she bends down, Dean spots her necklace hanging on her chest. Little Dean seemed to notice it too. He touches it and stares at it, as if it's a pendulum hypnotizing him. Dean's mother smiles softly, and starts to hum.  
Real time Dean closes his eyes, because his mother is humming 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. He looks to Cas who was looking back at him with a very soft expression on his face. 

Around them the scene changes. They are in Dean's old kitchen, and little Dean looked about a year older. They hear someone sobbing. Cas and Dean follow little Dean to where the sound is coming from. Outside on the front porch is Mary crying. She doesn't notice the three of them watching her. Little Dean turns around and walks back into the kitchen. They follow. He walks to the table, where her necklace is sitting. He grabs it and ventures back to where Mary is seated. Little Dean taps her on the shoulder. She looks back at him, while wiping her eyes.  
"Oh, sweetheart I-" little Dean hands her the necklace.  
"Here you go, mommy. I love you." Mary takes the necklace, and puts it around her neck. She then takes little Dean into her arms. 

The scene changes again. The small Dean in front of him is probably 12 years old, and he's hunting with his dad. They are both tied up, and there are vampires prowling among them, telling them their scheme. On the table next to them are a bunch of stuff the vampires stole from them. On the table was a couple of belts, shoes, guns, rings, Dean's amulet necklace, and mom's purple pendant necklace. 

"Just give us back our stuff and we'll go." John pleads. Real time Cas and Dean watch Little Dean escape and take all of the vampires down. He then releases John and goes to the table of stuff. When he gets there, he picks up his amulet, and the purple necklace catches his eye.

"Dad, wasn't this..." Little Dean starts, but John snatches the necklace from him.

"Don't ask about things that aren't your business, son." John snaps.

The scene changes for the last time, but this time, Dean doesn't recognize it. Little Dean isn't in sight. This isn't one of Dean's memories.  
Dean and Cas are standing in a very white place. Dean looks to Cas and he is wearing a very befuddled look. Before them two men are standing. One of them is Gabriel. (Man, angel, whatever). He is wearing sort of a toga type thing. If Dean wasn't as confused as he is right now, he would have laughed at the sight.  
Gabriel appears to have stopped the other by catching his arm.

"Brother. You cannot leave." Gabriel speaks directly to the other.

"I am sorry, Gabriel. But I must do this. I have talked to Father." The other speaks. He turns to face Gabriel, and now Dean can see the front of him. His eyes are piercing green and he is wearing the purple pendant. 

"You spoke to Father?" Gabriel asks, looking very perplexed. The other angel doesn't speak. Gabriel releases the angel, and nods at him.

"Goodbye, brother. You were always so kind." The other says. Again, in any other situation, Dean would have laughed, but now he is too puzzled to laugh.  
The other angel walks towards a set of giant gates. Beyond the gates there is a cliff, and he walks right to the edge. He takes off the necklace and drops it down the cliff. 

"Hey-" Dean starts to stomp towards the angel, but Cas stops him with his arm. Cas' face has now turned completely bewildered. Dean turns back to the scene in front of him. The angel looks back to his brother one last time. Then he (somehow) reaches inside his stomach, and when his hand comes out, he is holding some sort of ooze that is blue and shiny. Dean suspects that's his grace. Then he leans forward and falls down the cliff. Dean hears a gasp come from beside him. Cas' hand is in front of his mouth; a very human gesture, but he looks very shocked and surprised. Dean looks at Gabriel still standing there watching the spot where his brother had just been. 

_"Michael"_ he whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Told you I would post regularly! Two in one day! I've been having a creative burst, so I hope you enjoyed this long ish chapter. I moved to my dads house recently, and he doesn't have a computer, so I'm doing this on my iPad, so there might be a few more mistakes than the first and second one. Sorry! Also, I don't know how to get rid of my first notes... They keep appearing on every chapter that I post... If anyone knows how, be my guest and help me please. Anyways... Be back soon with another chapter!  
> See ya later bitches


	4. The one where they call Gabriel, but he doesn't really help.

"What the hell?" Dean wonders loudly. He looks to Castiel, who looks like he's going to explode. He's pacing the small room muttering things under his breath that Dean doesn't understand. 

"What the hell," Dean repeats, "is going on?"

"Dean do you understand what you just saw?" Cas says urgently. "Do you know what this means?" 

"No, Cas. What does it mean?"

"Dean, that was Michael." Dean nods his head, he knows that much. But he's still confused. He waits for Cas to elaborate. "He dropped his grace and fell to earth."  
Dean is starting to understand, but his mind is still a little muddled. There are a lot of emotions going through his brain right now. He had just relived a bunch of memories of his mom, and it's all he can think bout right now. That was a little weird. So now he's trying to think about Michael, and his mind is going crazy with emotions. 

"He's like Anael." Cas clarifies.

"So he's on earth?" Dean finally understands. Cas looks at Dean, on his face a mix of fright and excitement. 

"So... How do we find him?" Dean asks.  
Cas' face falls. "Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Dean chuckles at Cas. "Judging by that- uh 'scene' " Cas uses his fingers to airquote, "Gabriel was there. "

"Yeah well we don't know where he is, either." Dean remarks.  
"But him, I can find." Cas says. He then closes his eyes, and looks like he's concentrating very hard. 

"What do you want, Castiel." A demanding voice comes from behind Cas. Gabriel is standing there, a very unimpressed look on his face. How did Cas do that? Man, Dean will never understand angels.

"We need your help." Cas pleads.

"And why would I help you?" Gabriel asks raising one eyebrow.

"You killed me, like a hundred times, Gabriel." Dean says. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Would you let that go, already? That was a long time ago." 

"We just want to ask you a question, brother." Castiel tells him.

There's a moment of silence, where Gabriel is thinking it over. "Fine. Ask away."

"Where's Michael?" 

Gabriel looks a little offended. "Like I would know. I've already been asked plenty of times. And I told them the same thing that I am going to tell you. I have no idea. If heaven doesn't know, then why the hell why the would I?"

"We know you saw him fall." Dean interjects.

Gabe freezes. Then he shakes his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Terror is written on his face.

"Don't play games with us, Gabe." Dean scoffs. "We saw it."  
There's a beat where nothing happens. Dean and Cas are just staring at Gabe, and Gabe is glaring at Dean. Gabriel's eyebrow twitches. 

He sighs. "Look. I don't know where he is. But I do know that he fell. He told me that he was going to become a human, with no knowledge of angels, demons, or God. He said that he asked God to make sure that he doesn't remember who he is, until 'the time is right.' I asked him what that meant, but he wouldn't tell me." Gabriel's eyes are fixed on a dirt mark on the floor. 

"Why would he want to become human?" Dean asks, baffled. Humans are so fucked up, why would Michael, the most powerful archangel of them all, want to be a shitty human, with emotions, and pain and sadness?

Gabriel shrugs. "He said that to understand them, you need to become one. 'See through their eyes, and live their sorrows.' Man, he was a poetic little shit." He rolls his eyes, halfheartedly. To be honest he looks really upset.

"You miss him." Castiel observes.

Gabe snaps his head to look at Cas. "I do not." He says defensively. "He was a jerk. However, he was really the only one who liked me. Raphael and Lucifer were too serious." There is still a glint of sadness in his eyes as he speaks.

"Shouldn't demons and angels be able to know where he is and recognize him, like Anna?" Dean questions. Dean remembers Anna telling him about real demon faces. He also remembers seeing those faces when he had 24 hours left to live.

"Michael is an archangel. Anael is just a regular seraph. Michael is much more powerful and also, since he spoke with father, he could have asked to lead a normal life, not as a hidden angel, like Anael was." Castiel explains. "Do you have any idea as to why God let him fall?" 

"He probably agreed with Michael, and wanted him to experience being a human." Gabriel answers. There's is silence for a few seconds, then Dean speaks. 

"How long ago did he fall?" 

Gabriel thinks for a second. "Oh not long. Probably... Four hundred years ago?" 

Dean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "But nobody can live that long! He would have died already. Wouldn't he be up in heaven?" 

"Oh no. I've thought about this, and I suspect that every time he died, he would become a new person." 

Dean sighs. "So we don't know what we're looking for. It could be a new born baby, an old man, a horny teenager, or somewhere in between." 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Castiel asks, in an angry tone.

Gabe shrugs. "He told me not to tell, so I didn't."

The door opens, and in pops Sammy's face. "Hey guys dinner is-" his eyes fall on Gabriel, sitting there with a smirk on his face. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He says, agitated.

"Oh Sammy. Still mad at me for having a little fun?" He grins.

"By 'fun', you mean killing my brother 103 times?" Sam narrows his eyes at Gabriel. Sassy Sammy.

Gabe shakes his head. "So bitter." He mutters.

"Why is he here." Sam asks, this time the question is directed towards Dean. 

"We brought him here to help find Michael." Dean explains.

"Michael? You know where he is?" Sam asks, apparently forgetting he wasn't going to talk to Gabriel.

"No." Gabriel says, simply. Sam doesn't argue, he just gestures towards Gabe, looking absolutely done. He sits in his hip, and crosses his arms, wearing a face that says 'why do I even try?' 

"Well we didn't get any further with you here, so you can leave now, Gabe." Dean says, waving his hand. 

"Uh-uh. You called me here, so you are at least going to treat me to dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter completed! I absolutely love writing this! I hope you guys like it! This is a _really_ short chapter, but the next chapter will be a little longer, don't worry. I can't decide whether I want Sam and Gabe to get together, I know I put it in the tags, but please give me your opinion. Thanks for reading!  
>  See ya later bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! First chapter is always the hardest! This is my first pic on ao3 and I'm so excited to share it with you guys! I've been wanting to write this forever, and it's finally happening. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments and criticism in the comments, and I will try to update regularly!  
> See you later bitches!


End file.
